1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electromagnetic relay having a winding applied to a coil member between two flanges, and including a U-shaped flat core-yoke with a first leg extending through the coil member to form a core and a second leg extending outside the coil to form a yoke, a plateshaped armature being seated at a free end of the yoke to form an air gap with a free end of the core.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relay is disclosed in German Published Application No. 20 21 455, which is used as a power current relay and is formed of a coil member/magnetic circuit and a contact carrier unit. Although the disclosed relay is relatively flat, it nevertheless still requires a large structural volume due to the design of the coil member which includes, on one hand, the magnetic circuit and, on the other hand, the contact carrier unit and their subsequent joining. The disclosed relay also requires a relatively great number of discrete parts and work steps during manufacture. Moreover, the coil and contact terminal elements are provided in two rows so that a minimum structural width is prescribed by the spacings of the rows of terminal elements.